neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Wilhelmina Vandom
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I can't even do that trick where it looks like your thumb comes apart; but if I ever have a party you guys are definitely the entertainment!" -''Will in "It Begins"'' "Hey, give me a break! I'm a guardian of the veil! You're just some guy at the bottom of a hole!" -''Will in "It Resumes" '' '''Wilhelmina "Will" Vandom' is a fictional character and protagonist of the W.I.T.C.H. comics who first appeared in the first W.I.T.C.H. - issue: "Halloween", which was released in April 2001. She is the leader of the Guardians (known as W.I.T.C.H.), a group of magic guardians who guard Kandrakar and of the veil, the center of the universe. Her powers are keeper of the heart and in the TV show, Quintessence. In the English language adaptation of the series, the full name of the character has been shortened to "Wilma", and in the animated series her voice is provided by Kelly Stables in English. Personality Will is a tomboy, but is also sensitive towards other people's feelings. She is known to have a fiery and unstable temper, just like her mom, but she has the personality of a great leader. Will has issues with trusting people because she is scared of being let down or rejected like, with her old friends in Fadden Hills. Her favorite subject is science, especially biology. Her hobby is swimming, and she's in Sheffield Institute's competitive team. She loves animals in general, but she is especially crazy about frogs. She collects anything that's frog related, except the amphibian itself (instead, she has a dormouse). She's allergic to nettles. Will had a crush on Matt Olsen, which leads her to work at his grandfather's pet shop for a while, and, who later in the series becomes her boyfriend. He also encouraged her to adopt a pet dormouse that had been hurt by Uriah. Will also struggles with jealousy issues, such as when she believed that Matt and Mandy were dating after her astral drop saw them hugging (as old friends). Will's full name shifts between "Wilhelmina" and "Wilma". Her birthday is given as January 19th in the comics, but is changed to the fall (possibly somewhere in November) in the animated series. In the comics, her star sign is Capricorn. She is the leader of W.I.T.C.H. and holds the Heart of Kandrakar, a pink glowing jewel sphere that converts the five elements into pure energy, allowing the girls to transform and magnify their powers. Will has the power of Absolute Energy, also known as Quintessence (the power of life force manipulation), and can be seen in the form of lightning bolts. Her theme color is hot pink and her symbol is a pink, curved equal sign. Appearance Will is a 13-year-old eighth grader and has bright red, short hair in a bob cut. Her eyes are brown and big. She usually goes dressed in practical clothes, like wide, not-too-saggy pants and hoodies with zippers. Will's guardian outfit consists of a purple, midriff-bearing, cropped top with long, poet sleeves, a teal mini-skirt, turquoise and green-striped tights, and purple, high-heeled shin-high boots. In the New Power Arc, her skirt changes into a pair of tight shorts, which connect with her top and form swirls on her thigh area. Her sleeves shrink and become three-quarters length, and she wears long, black, finger-less gloves. Her hair stays in a bob, but two strands of her hair have grown longer in the front. Her symbol is displayed across her chest on her top. Chronology Before W.I.T.C.H. Comics Before she became Guardian, Will was a normal girl who was born on January 19, thus bearing the Capricorn sign, and was raised in the small town of Fadden Hills. When she was still young, her father left her and her mother. When she reached junior high school, she found out that she was able to read people's minds. The more she read her friends' minds, the more she realized the fact that they didn't enjoy her company. Will returned home crushed by this rejection. Her mother suggested that perhaps Fadden Hills held too many painful memories of the past for both of them and it was time to find a new life in a new city. At that moment, an announcement on the radio advertised the sunny town of Heatherfield. Her mother decided that Heatherfield would probably be the best place for them to move to. Animated Series Likewise, before she was made a Guardian, Will was a normal girl with divorced parents who lived in Fadden Hills with her mother. Unlike in the comic, however, her mother's job moved them to Heatherfield. Her birthday in the animated series is somewhere in the fall. Little else is known about Will's life before W.I.T.C.H. She became friends with Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale and Hay Lin when Hay Lin asked Will to come over for tea. After Will was kidnapped and her new friends rescued her, she realized that they were her real friends and that they wouldn't let her down. Forming W.I.T.C.H. Comic Books On her first day at her new school in Heatherfield, Will bumped into Taranee Cook, a girl who had also just moved to Heatherfield a few days before. The two of them became fast, and later, best friends, and it was not long before Taranee and Will become friends with Irma Lair, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin and Elyon Brown. Taranee is now Will's best friend in the series. As luck would have it, that night was the school's Halloween dance and the four girls urged Will and Taranee to come with them. They agreed, Will a bit reluctantly. That night at the dance, a dangerous prank by Uriah and his less-than-intelligent gang, involving firecrackers put the girls and everyone at the party in harm's way, but with Taranee's quick thinking (and a brief and instinctive use of her inherent elemental abilities of fire), they managed to escape without a scratch. The next day, the girls gathered at Hay Lin's house to recall the strange dream three of them had. It was there that Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother, told them the legend of the Guardians of Kandrakar, the group of five warriors that the girls were supposed to become, and entrusted Will with the Heart of Kandrakar. The girls were naturally in disbelief of these so-called powers and decided to go on with their lives. It wasn't until later that night when two shadowy figures ambushed Will, Irma, and Hay Lin that their powers reached their peak and they were able to transform into their Guardian forms to fight the evil duo off. From that moment on, the group known as W.I.T.C.H. was born and their task at protecting and keeping order in the universe began. Animated Series Just a few days after Will's first day at school, Yan Lin (Hay Lin's paternal grandmother) felt the Heart of Kandrakar, which she kept locked up in a Chinese box inside her closet, struggling to be set free. Following orders from the Oracle, Yan Lin used her weak mind-influencing powers to make Hay Lin invite her three best friends, Taranee, Cornelia, and Irma and the new girl Will for tea and cookies after school. While eating, Yan Lin explains about the Veil, Meridian, the Heart of Kandrakar, and the elemental powers and abilities of water, fire, earth, and air, each girl was given, although nothing is mentioned about Kandrakar. She then entrusts the Heart of Kandrakar to Will. The other girls' newfound connection to Will draws themselves closer and makes them fast friends with her. Guardian/Elemental Abilities Will Vandom (Television Series)/Power Development Will is the host and keeper of the pendant known as the Heart of Kandrakar and she possesses the power of Quintessence, also known as Aether, the fifth element of pure life energy and lightning/electricity. In the series, this power resembles pure whitish-blue lighting and electricity which contain pure life energy within. She is the strongest out of the five Guardians and one of the most powerful characters in the series. Comic Books In the comic books, Will could wield the power of Absolute Energy ever since she became a Guardian of the Veil. This power and ability manifested itself in hot-pink energy blasts, which Will later learned to use as a barrier or shield. In addition, her powers allowed her to talk to inanimate objects and electrical appliances and even give them names. That's how she discovered all of them have a personality of their own. Will also possesses other Guardian powers such as glamouring, teleporting, sensing magical phenomena, and empathy towards animals. Will also is the first one to learn how to make herself invisible and has special abilities due to her status as Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar that her four fellow Guardians do not possess. For instance, she can contact the Heart's past Keepers and transform the girls between their Guardian and human forms. During the time of the Veil, Will could open portals. When she is in a desperate situation, Will can sometimes allow the Heart to improvise and help her out. Will's empathy towards animals works this way: animals are empathic to Will, and react to her mood, for example, when Will is happy, the animals around her are happy. Animals can also read Will's mind, as seen in one issue. This is noticed by Matt and his grandfather at the pet shop. With the Heart of Kandrakar, Will can also create astral drops that are exact physical copies of the girls; but they have a catch: they're totally mindless. For example, Will's astral drop kissed Matt then slapped him in the graphic novel Meridian Magic. At the beginning of the New Power Arc, Matt, on the orders of the Oracle, steals all of Will's original powers and abilities, as well as the Heart of Kandrakar. This is so that she, and the other Guardians, would be able to receive the immense power and ability of the five elements in their purest form, giving them the strength to defeat the Dark Mother. The Heart of Kandrakar reappeared at the end of this story arc, and was presented to Yan Lin when she became the new Oracle of Kandrakar. Animated Series In season one, Will is shown not having any power other than flight, opening and closing portals in the Veil, and the ability to unite and transform herself and her fellow Guardians by holding out the heart and calling out "Guardians unite!". It is unknown as to why she had no elemental power, although it can be debated that she either had not known that she had any power (note that Yan Lin had not specified that Will had the power of Quintessence or Energy: "One of the five binds the others, and with the Heart of Kandrakar, unites them, summoning and magnifying their powers"), or her powers are not fully developed. However, she can improvise by summoning flashes of pink light from the Heart of Kandrakar, as shown in the episodes "Divide and Conquer" and "The Battle of Meridian Plains." It was also shown in The Battle of Cavigor that she could shoot out powerful blasts of energy from the Heart of Kandrakar. In season two, Will is finally granted her own elemental ability of Quintessence (also referred to as Aether). Quintessence manifests itself in whitish blue lightning, which she can use to animate inanimate objects, fire offensive lightning bolts and produce a full body pulse, shockwave or discharge of electrical power and energy. In addition, her powers grant her the ability to talk to electrical appliances. It's also possible for Will to literally become one with her element, as well as becoming one with the nymph Xin Jing, the original possessor of Quintessence, becoming a being of pure electric energy, greatly increasing and strengthening all of her powers and abilities to their absolute zenith. However this is risky and dangerous as it costs Will her humanity, both her human form, heritage and memory, which she managed to literally find with Matt and the other's help. This occurred for the first and the last time in the season two finale "Z is for Zenith" as a last resort when the Guardians found no other way to defeat the enhanced Lord Cedric. As the Keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar, Will has the power to channel the magic of the Aurameres into the Heart and therefore enter the Guardians greatly strengthening and amplifying all of their powers and abilities and transforming them into their Guardian form with colorful blue-and-pink costumes, different hairstyles, and pixie-like wings which they can all use to fly. Will can use the power of the Heart to close, and, as the series progresses, open portals in the Veil, releasing a blinding pink light from the Heart, project a force field of pink energy, create numerous fake copies that would disappear in a flash of light, reveal the true form of another, locate other Guardians using their Aurameres and show images of places and people. The Heart of Kandrakar, has a telepathic connection with Will able to instinctively respond and act on its own will when the Guardians are in danger and can absorb, activate, and merge with other magical items. When the Veil was taken down, Will soon learned how to open folds in space and time to traverse different dimensions. Unlike the comics, Will does not keep the heart fused inside of her actual heart, but in her backpack or around her neck, unless she is transformed. Will has a sensitivity to magic and supernatural writing and phenomena. She has empathic abilities with animals as they seem to reflect her mood and has a natural affinity for tele-transportation, being the one to wield this universal Guardian ability. Besides control over Quintessence, a Guardian Leader's standard powers are: 'Quintessence Powers:' Customarily, the Guardian of Quintessence is selected as the keeper of the Heart of Kandrakar (unless they become corrupt, like Nerissa), thus enhancing or adding to their elemental abilities, such as: The following is a list of Will's powers, abilities, and other talents she possesses: *'Wield Absolute Energy with the Heart of Kandrakar.' *'Force Field:' Project a force-field of pink energy. *'Energy Blasts:' Fire destructive blasts of pink energy from her hands. *'Light Projection:' Release a blinding pink light from the Heart. *'Energy Projection:' Produce a full body pulse, shockwave, or discharge of electrical power and energy. *'Strength Augmentation:' She can infuse her limbs with energy to strengthen her physical attacks. *Channel the magic of the Aurameres into the Heart and enter the Guardians. *'Portal Generation:' Open and close portals in the Veil. *'Tracking:' She has the power to track down the other Guardians via the Aurameres. *'Superhuman Strength:' Will has displayed the power of superhuman strength and toughness on several scales, able to use a tree like a baseball bat, catch a falling catapult like it was a football. She is even strong enough to break through steel or rock with a single punch as well as being able to easily destroy sturdy surfaces such as metal, stone, etc. with a single punch or kick. Also, she took down several of Takeda's robots on her own in a matter of seconds. *'Superhuman Durability:' Will has shown to be invulnerable. She can withstand vast amounts of physical harm without sustaining any injuries, such as being struck with a steel beam in "M is for Mercy". She was able to resist the black rose' magic in the graphic novel "Between Light and Dark" and thus survived without being turned into a black rose herself. *'Astral Duplication:' She can use the Heart of Kandrakar to create astral drops, but they are mindless copies. *Patch into radio signals. *Reveal the true form of another. *'Heart of Kandrakar Replication:' Create multiple powerless copies of the Heart itself. *'Reality Warping:' She can warp reality and bring her fantasies to life. *'Superhuman Stamina:' She can exert herself for long periods of time before fatigue begins to impede her. *'Technokinesis:' Move and physically control technology of any kind. *'Technopathy:' Talk to and mentally control technology of any kind. *'Flight:' She can fly and hover in the air, being able to fly at the speed of light. *'Superhuman Agility:' Ability to be quick and graceful. *'Intangibility:' She can phase through solid objects. *'Telepathy:' She can read other people's thoughts, talk to her friends. *'Electrokinesis:' She has the ability to manipulate, control, and create electrical energy. This power allows her to control all forms of electrical power, be it static electricity, thunder and lightning, magnetic force, or electrical pressure. She can use this power for other many feats such as: **'Electric Energy Blasts and Balls:' She has the ability to conjure concentrated bolts of lightning into a straightforward attack, such as beams, rays, bursts, balls or blasts of lightning. She can also shoot lightning bolts from her eyes and hair, and physically capture lightning bolts and use them as weapons. **'Electric Shields and Barriers:' She has the ability to use electrical energy to act as a defense mechanism, such as a shield, force field, or a standard wall of energy. **'Atmokinesis:' She is able to summon lightning storms. **'Electric Mimicry:' She has the ability to become a being made purely out of electricity. *'Animation:' Bring electrical appliances and inanimate objects to life through the vocal summoning of Quintessence. *'Telekinesis:' She can move objects with her mind through Quintessence. *'Enraged Manipulation:' She is once angry manipulative of her father and his new girlfriend. *'Resurrection:' (via Quintessence). *'Force of Life:' (via Quintessence). *'Quintekinesis:' The newest ability to use quintessence energy and the power of the power-light level in the energy, the static shock or wave of the light. *'Quintemancy:' She can see vivid visions and scenes through energy. *'Aura Energy:' The new power of the human body is absorbing the energy of the people. Created by the power of human relationship and the "chakra" call "Body Electric". Will's powers as her status as a Guardian and Leader: *Unite the Guardians with the command "Guardians Unite!". *Flight (only in the TV show). *Glamouring. *Teleportation. *Open folds in time and space. *Close portals in the veil. *Telepathy. *Ability to change the girls and herself back in to human form. Weaknesses The Star of Threbe: Will as well as the rest of the guardians was rendered powerless due to the power of the Star of Threbe, used to find Elyon. The star renders powerless anyone who might prevent her from returning home. Ironically the star was created with the Heart of Kandrakar. W.I.T.C.H. Season 1 Episode 11 - The Stone of Threbe Love Life In both the comic book series and animated series, Will's crush is and always has been Matt Olsen, a boy from her school who plays in a band, though their relationship has not been easy. In the comics, when Will's Astral Drop kissed him as a mistake and then slapped him across the face a day later he finds it difficult to understand Will, even finding the situation annoying. However he does mention that this makes her "special". Due to Will's insecurity she can become quickly jealous of seeing Matt with another girl and always suspects that they're dating. She even once thought Matt was flirting with Hay Lin when in truth they were just talking and making jokes. When Matt introduces Will to his friend, Mandy, she believes she must be his girlfriend due to the fact that her Astral Drop saw them hugging. She becomes cruel to Mandy even using her powers to make her lose a swimming contest. She also behaves cruelly towards Matt, saying how much of a coward he is of not telling the truth. When Mandy finally finds out the reason why Will is rude to her, she tells her that she used to date Matt when they were in kindergarten but they remained just friends after they became older. The reason why they hugged was because Mandy heard that night that her parents were going to have a divorce and Matt was comforting her. Another situation which caused Will to have an outburst was when she thought Matt liked Orube. Will screamed to him to tell her the truth and how he did not understand her going as far as saying she believed he was her friend. This caused Matt to become a bit annoyed by her dramatic behavior. However, Matt also has become jealous: Due to a misunderstanding, he believed Will dated Eric (Hay Lin's boyfriend), and ignored her because of this. This caused Will to be very confused as they had a romantic date weeks ago. Nevertheless, the two started dating again. During a date they were attacked by Cedric who was trying to steal the Heart which Will used to save Matt from a deadly fall. Before Cedric could steal it away Matt saved Will and stopped Cedric. Because of these events Will was forced to tell Matt everything. The two of them become closer but Matt finds the responsibility of even knowing all this about Will too much to bear and he remains distant with her. Will also becomes distant with the rest of W.I.T.C.H., who believed Will made a huge mistake and she should never have told him. Matt and Will find each other again soon afterward, and become closer. In the New Power Arc Matt becomes more and more involved with their adventures. He starts behaving very seriously and is cold towards Will, making her question if he truly loves her. Yet, in Issue 83, she finally confronted Matt with the question: "Do you love me... still?" and with a somewhat poetic speech, he ensures Will that he's still in love with her. After that, they share a romantic night in the W.I.T.C.H. headquarters. In Issue 50 a possible future was shown, in which Matt had broken up with Will. In Issue 128 they have a huge argument and Matt finally ended the relationship. Later they return to being boyfriend and girlfriend. In the first W.I.T.C.H. novel, Will falls in love with her new neighbor a cute boy who is talented in dancing. (His name is Danny Nova) However he turned out to be an alien and steals the Heart of Kandrakar from her. Will, Matt, and her friends go to his planet to get it back. In the animated series, Will starts to date Matt, but once Matt finds out of Will's "other life", their relationship gets more complicated. In season 2 episode "V is for Victory", Will meets Mandy, Matt's friend from summer camp. Will sees her and Matt talking after she lost the race to Mandy (Mandy is first place and Will is second place). Will quickly becomes jealous. She used her powers to beat Mandy in the second race and immediately regrets it. Differences in the Comic book and the TV series In the animated series Will became fast friends with the other girls of the W.I.T.C.H. team, and she is also very strong minded and relaxed. In the Comic books however, she is very insecure, only becoming quick friends with Taranee at first. While she is also brave like in the TV series, she sometimes feels that she is a "failure". Will is very sensitive and becomes easily hurt. Will is also very insecure about her friendship with the other girls (this could be because of her history with her former friends who backstabbed her and talked about her behind her back) she often feels guilty of letting them down. It was also shown by a "fake future dream" that Will's biggest fear is being dumped by Matt and her friends ignoring her. This was not the real future, but a fake one made by Phobos to break Will mentally, however he fails as Will has shown not to give up, and was very relieved when the Oracle told her it was a nightmare made by Phobos. Trivia *Her favorite color is fuchsia/magenta. *Her favorite subjects in school are Biology and Chemistry. *She is in the same class 8A as Cornelia Hale. *Her hobbies are collecting frog-like items and swimming in the school team. *She likes good swimming practices, a Cobalt Blue concert, and romance, even having romantic nights with Matt Olsen. *Will has the closet relationship with her sibling out of any of the guardians except perhaps Taranee. *She hates quizzes, fighting with her mom, and being clumsy. *She absolutely hates when things don't go as planned. *Her favorite band is Cobalt Blue or 'Wreck 55' as it is in the animated series. *'Wilhelmina' is a name originating from the German language, meaning "willing to protect". ** In the TV series she has the shorten form Wilma instead as her birth name. *Will is the only one not to have hair down to her lower back in her new Guardian form from the New Power Arc. *When in zenith power level, Will bears the least resemblance to her normal human form besides Cornelia. *In the series, the episode "Happy Birthday Will" says she turns 13, this probably suggests she is 14 in the second season. *It is believed that Will has the potential to become a Quinto-Guardian, as she is the wielder of the Heart of Candracar and since the heart has the ability to tap into the powers of the Aurameres, Will could do the same but by focus, the powers on to her rather than to her other fellow guardian. Gallery Main Article: Will Vandom/Gallery References de:Will Vandom es:Will fr:Will Vandom it:Will Vandom ro:Will Vandom Category:W.I.T.C.H. Characters Category:Guardians (W.I.T.C.H.) Category:Humans Category:Characters that live in Heatherfield Category:Earthlings Category:Females Category:Vandom/Collins Family Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters in a relationship Category:W.I.T.C.H. characters with superpowers Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:W.I.T.C.H. Caucasian Characters Category:Earth Category:Sisters Category:W.I.T.C.H. Heroes Category:Quinto-Guardian Category:Telepaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Keepers of Hearts Category:Empaths Category:Quintespirits